


She Looks Just Like Her

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx





	She Looks Just Like Her

She looks just like her.

 

That was one of the first thoughts The Doctor had when he laid eyes on the generated anomaly that was his daughter.

 

She looks just like her.

 

The blonde hair, her lips, her nose, her blue eyes, everything except the shape of her eyes and the shape of her face was hers.

 

Don't think of her!

 

He found it hard to be around her, he hated her, didn't want her to exist, because of the pain she bought him when he looked at her face. Her face was like the other, beautiful yet wild.

 

Just like her.

 

Donna called her Jenny, as in "generated anomaly", it fit her, but he could think of another name, a cursed name that fit her.

 

Don't even say her name!

 

Just thinking about the name bought him pain in both his hearts, thinking about her, the woman he'd left behind.

 

Why me?

 

Donna opened him up and made him listen to her hearts and he decided then and there that she needed him.

 

Just like i needed.. No, don't say her name!

 

In the end when was shot, he tried to save her, oh how he tried to make her hold on.

 

I can't lose Jenny, not like i lost.... HER

 

"Jenny, be strong now, you need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, hey? We can go anywhere, everywhere, you choose."

"That sounds good."

 

"How long are you going to stay with me?"

"Forever."

 

But... it was too late.

She was gone, gone forever,

Almost like, no, Just like... 

 

Rose.


End file.
